Send me an angel
by Pandora Potter-jm
Summary: Ino tem um casamento arranjado e aceita até um certo ponto. E se seu marido começa a usá-la só como um objeto? E se ela voltar e receber um ultimato? E se um certo rapaz a conhecer no oásis?
1. Chapter 1

**Título- **Send me na Angel

**Rate- **M (por conter cenas fortes futuramente)

**Casal- **InoXGaa e NejiXHina. (insinuação de TemaXShika e SasuXSaku)

**Summary- **Ino tem um casamento arranjado e aceita até um certo ponto. E se seu marido começa a usá-la só como um objeto? E se ela voltar e receber um ultimato? E se um certo rapaz a conhecer no oásis?

**Obs.- **O título é referente a uma música do Scorpions que eu acho linda, tá? Significa "Envie-me um anjo".

**Bom, esta é minha segunda fic... Embora eu ache que não deva ficar numerando minhas fics... u.u**

**É um InoXGaa, pois eu amo esse casal. Quem não gosta, não lê... **

**Bom, sem mais delongas, aqui está minha fic, que eu espero que fique ainda melhor que a anterior...**

**Os momentos mais longos...**

_... São os que você menos espera... _

Os Yamanaka são uma família tradicional, trabalham com exportação e importação de plantas, de flores em especial. Moravam em Tókio e, lá possuíam a maior floricultura do Japão. Sua casa era localizada em um bairro afastado, possuía dois andares e sua área ocupava quase 200 alqueires, murada e com um sistema de segurança inviolável.

Mas o senhor Yamanaka só investia na floricultura como modo de gastar sua imensa fortuna, pois era um empresário e sua mulher era quem cuidava das flores.

**XxXxX**

O relógio marcava 10 da manhã em ponto. O cômodo espaçoso via-se completamente bagunçado. O lustroso piso de granito branco estava coberto por peças de roupas femininas: peças íntimas, saias, calças jeans, vestidos de festa, camisas sociais, mini-blusas e roupas de grife.

Haviam malas abertas e esquecidas em um canto do quarto, todas eram azul-bebê para combinar com as outras. A escrivaninha feita de madeira de cerejeira continha vários cadernos e papéis espalhados, o guarda-roupa com portas de vidro estava aberto, quase vazio, com cabides solitários no suporte. Na mesinha de cabeceira jazia um abajur inglês antigo e um porta-jóias aberto, com colares de pérolas, correntes de ouro, anéis talhados de pedras preciosas e brincos de brilhantes. Na cama de dossel, uma pessoa estava deitada atravessada, com o lençol caído no chão e a cabeça pendendo no travesseiro babado.

A cortina de seda deixava a janela à mostra, a mesma estava aberta e permitia a entrada dos raios de sol. A jovem adormecida gemeu, tentou mudar a posição e caiu da cama, acordando instantaneamente. Sonolenta e com um galo na cabeça, Ino pegou um relógio na mesa e olhou as horas.

-Já são dez da manhã...?- ela perguntou, exigindo que o relógio estivesse errado. Desistindo de convencer o objeto inanimado de que não podia ser tão tarde, a moça se levantou e fitou o ambiente a sua volta, soltando um murmúrio de desaprovação. Não havia conseguido arrumar as malas no dia anterior de tanta ansiedade. Hoje era seu aniversário e ela iria alcançar a maioridade. _Nossa... Eu já vivi tanto assim? Dezoito anos passam tão rápido... Daqui a pouco eu terei rugas... _Ela pensou, soltando um muxoxo. Sempre levava o assunto para a aparência, não importando com quem conversava. Então era uma narcisista nojenta no final das contas... O adjetivo que sempre repudiara agora lhe pertencia e, assim como a beleza lhe fora bem vinda, o narcisismo entrara em sua vida, esfaqueando-a pelas costas. _Uma moça bonita tem todo o direito de ficar com um homem bonito... _Se conformou, pegando uma roupa qualquer e indo para o banheiro.

Tirou o short de ursinho e a regata branca que estava vestindo, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

A água quente escorria pelo seu corpo enquanto ela pensava de olhos fechados. Possuía olhos mais azuis que o céu acima das nuvens, a pele mais alva e macia que um pêssego jovem, os lábios rosados e cheios lembravam um coração desejável. Tinha um rosto de traços suaves e femininos, o corpo magro de mulher possuía seios grandes e firmes, coxas grossas e a cintura fina, com uma cascata de cabelos dourados como o mais fino ouro caindo sobre suas costas.

Ensaboou o corpo com uma esponja, enxaguou-se e se enrolou em uma toalha de linho branca. Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando uma saia jeans, uma blusa azul-bebê frente-única, calçando uma plataforma e prendendo o cabelo em um rabo alto, saiu.

**...**

Para sua tristeza, a mesa do café já havia sido retirada e a funcionária com quem Ino falou havia recebido ordens diretas do senhor Yamanaka: se ela acordasse tarde, que esperasse o almoço. _É incrível como o papai pensa em detalhes mínimos como esse... _Ela bufou, irritada. Caminhou até a sala de visitas a passos duros e se surpreendeu com quem viu.

-Ino... Filha!- ela escutou seu nome ser chamado- Acordou, finalmente? Junte-se a nós...!

Ao lado de Inoichi Yamanaka, que se via sentado no sofá de veludo indiano, havia um rapaz. No sofá da frente, havia o líder da família Hyuuga, o senhor Hiashi, ao seu lado estava inata e, ao lado desta, estava um rapaz que a loira conhecia, mas não se lembrava do nome.

-Ah... Claro- ela sentou-se ao lado do pai, incomodada, encarando as próprias coxas. O silêncio constrangedor que havia se instalado permanecia como um convidado inconveniente e a moça sentia os olhos de todos sobre ela.

Lançou um olhar rápido para o rapaz que estava ao lado do seu pai e viu que ela também a olhava, obrigando-a a abaixar os olhos. Ele possuía cabelos negros, lisos e curtos, os orbes de ônix, músculos definidos e a pele pálida, quase como leite.

-Não irá cumprimentar seu noivo?- seu pai perguntou, enérgico. Parecia ser o único que não foi incomodado pelo silêncio. Ela sentiu calafrios e olhou para o moreno timidamente.

-Oi, Sai... –disse com pouca voz, então olhou para os outros- Olá, pessoal...

-Olá, Ino- o rapaz sorriu para ela. Um sorriso falso e inexpressivo que fez a moça sentir nojo.

-Oi, Ino-chan... –Hinata cumprimentou, corando. A jovem Hyuuga era pequena e escondia seu belo corpo atrás de roupas largas, com a pele clara e delicada, lábios finos, olhos que lembravam duas pérolas e longos cabelos lisos pareciam feitos de ébano.

-Hinata e Ino, por que não vão dar um passeio enquanto nós, homens, conversamos sobre negócios? –Inoichi sugeriu.

-Vamos, Hinata-chan?- a loira sorriu, levantando-se e puxando a menina pelo pulso- Volto para o almoço, pai... O senhor Hyuuga irá almoçar conosco, certo?

-Claro, senhorita Yamanaka- o homem que estava ao lado de Hinata falou- Vão logo e aproveitem o tempo...

-Obrigada, senhor Hyuuga- Ino sorriu, aliviada por sair da sala com a amiga em seu encalço.

-Então é hoje...? Não pensei que o dia do meu casamento chegaria tão rápido- o rapaz chamado Sai comentou- O senhor sabe que pretendo voltar para Londres amanhã, certo?

-Sei- disse o líder Yamanaka, conformado- Sinceramente não gosto da idéia, mas sei que não é bom para um homem abandonar seus negócios...

-Sai, tenho sérios assuntos a tratar com o senhor Yamanaka- Hiashi se pronunciou- Peço que abuse da paciência de Neji e goze de uma tarde junto a ele, com direito a uma despedida de solteiro formal...

-Obrigado, senhor Hyuuga... Tenho certeza de que Neji não irá se cansar da minha companhia. Irei chamar o Uzumaki, o Nara, o Akimichi... –Sai sorriu falsamente- Vamos, Neji?

O rapaz chamado Neji se levantou num suspiro. Era alto, a pele clara, os músculos definidos, os olhos tinham um estranho tom branco-perolado, típico da família Hyuuga. Mantinha a expressão séria e os cabelos castanho-escuros eram longos e lisos, presos na ponta. Ele acompanhou Sai até a porta e os dois saíram do cômodo com expressões opostas: o primeiro parecia impassível, mas rezava internamente para ter paciência; o segundo mantinha em um falso sorriso, intimamente estava se divertindo com o poder de irritar o rapaz ao seu lado.

**XxXxX**

As duas jovens caminhavam pelo shopping, olhando as vitrines das lojas e com um sorvete de casquinha na mão.

-Foi muito gentil da parte do seu pai dizer aquilo, Hinata-chan... –Ino comentou, animada. Entraram em uma loja feminina que possuía várias roupas de marcas caras. A morena acompanhou a amiga sem ter muita vontade de comprar.

-Ele só queria que saíssemos de lá –a menina comentou, dando uma vaga olhada para as roupas nos cabides que a loira lhe mostrava.

-Seja como for, pelo menos ele não nos enxotou como os homens feiosos e velhos que meu pai chama de amigos... –ela deu de ombros- Se pensarmos bem, seu pai é um partidão... Bem conservado... Está charmoso até hoje...!

-Ah... Eu agradeço em nome do meu pai... –a morena abaixou a cabeça, tímida. Ficou em silêncio, observando a amiga pegar um cabide e levá-lo até seu corpo.

-O que acha deste vestido, Hinata-chan...?-a loira perguntou, levando o vestido até o corpo da amiga. O vestido era lilás, ia até os joelhos e era rodado, feito de seda com bordados nas extremidade de renda renascença- Eu acho que combina com você...

-Eu não sei... Ele não é muito... Aberto...?-sugeriu, examinando a roupa.

-Que nada... Ele é lindo! E eu vou te ajudar a mudar seu guarda-roupa. Você tem que aprender a valorizar esse seu corpo maravilhoso...!- Ino segurou a mão da moça e fez ela dar um giro em torno de si mesma- Vai começar a usar roupas que realcem o que você tem...

-Não sei, Ino-chan... Papai pode achar que estou sendo vulgar... –a Hyuuga comentou com o rosto corado.

-Ele e aquele seu primo vão te achar linda, acredite... Começamos pelo seu cabelos- a loira segurou uma das longas madeixas negras da amiga- O que acha de cortar? O cabelo comprido até o quadril está fora de moda...

-Mas... Papai faz questão que eu tenha cabelo grande... Ele diz que realça a nossa beleza... –a menina ficou olhando o próprio dedo ficar enrolando uma mecha.

-Eu sei... Toda a sua família tem cabelos longos, inclusive os homens- a loira deu um leve suspiro- Mas eu falo cortar... Até aqui.

E indicou na cintura. A Hyuuga pensou um pouco e seguiu a amiga até o cabeleireiro. As duas sentaram-se lado a lado nas cadeiras em frente ao espelho e logo depois dois homens apareceram.

-Ino, querida...! O que a traz aqui?- o homem mais alto perguntou. Ele era magro, a pele pálida, o rosto apático, mas sorridente, e cabelos muito longos, pretos e lisos, presos num rabo de cavalo, enquanto seus olhos eram amarelos iguais aos de uma cobra.

-Eu e a minha amiga viemos cortar o cabelo... Já faz um bom tempo que eu não venho aqui, não é, Oro...? – ela sorriu.

-E o que vão fazer? Olha que lindos cabelos o dessa moça... Que tal um _extreme makeover_...? – Orochimaru sugeriu.

-Hoje não... Ela só vai cortar o cabelo até a cintura- Ino virou-se para Hinata- E o que acha de uma franja, Hinata-chan...?

-A morena fez um "sim" tímido com a cabeça e o outro homem se aproximou, mostrando um semblante calmo, exatamente o oposto do moreno. Os cabelos eram compridos, lisos e prateados, a pele clara e os olhos negros.

-O Kabuto querido cuidará dessa mocinha... Ele tem mãos mágicas, sabe?-o moreno sorriu, maroto, virando-se para Ino- E você, meu bem...?

-Vou cortar o cabelo na cintura também... E quero uma franjinha caindo no meu olho, bem assim, ó... –a loira pediu, sorrindo.

-Ótima escolha- ele sorriu antes de "mandar ver".

Hinata sentia-se estranha com aquilo tudo. Só ia ao cabeleireiro para fazer hidratação no cabelo e ver Ino com aquele sorriso de orelha-a-orelha só a incomodava ainda mais.

-Hinata-chan, você sabe que será a minha madrinha, não sabe...?-a loira puxou assunto, vendo o desconforto da amiga.

-Não deveria ser a Sakura-chan...?- a morena perguntou, sendo pega de surpresa.

-Normalmente, eu iria escolher a Testuda, porque somos amigas desde pequenas. Mas ela está viajando à trabalho nos Estados Unidos. E você é a minha melhor amiga: sempre me acompanha, me consola, me ouve sem fazer cara feia e ainda me dá conselhos... Eu não pensei em ninguém melhor para ser minha madrinha- Ino contou.

-Obrigada, Ino-chan... Será uma honra- a morena sorriu gentilmente e outra vez o silêncio se instalou. Hinata olhava para sua amiga sorrateiramente, procurando coragem para perguntar- Ino-chan, você quer casar...?

-Hm...?-a loira se virou para a amiga, olhou em seus olhos e suspirou- Eu mal conheço o meu noivo e me sinto incomodada perto dele... Mas se o meu pai quer que eu me case, terei de fazê-lo...

-Vai se casar, querida...?-Orochimaru perguntou.

-Vou... –ela sorriu fracamente- Eu gostaria que o senhor arrumasse meu cabelo hoje a tarde para a cerimônia...

-Farei, sim. Será a noiva mais linda do mundo- ele sorriu.

-Obrigada, Oro- ela agradeceu sem jeito.

-E o noivo, como é? É rico e belo, como você merece? –o moreno perguntou.

-Rico ele é, porque o papai vai me casar com ele para juntar as empresas- a moça deu de ombros- E ele é até bonitinho. Se não fosse tão branquelo, seria mais...

-Então é um casamento arranjado? Pobrezinha.. – o homem suspirou, triste, penteando os cabelos molhados da loira.

-E ele vai me levar para Londres amanhã... –ela contou, cabisbaixa.

-Uma lua-de-mel em Londres...? Que romântico...!- o cabeleireiro sorriu.

-Não... Eu quis dizer que ele vai me levar para morar lá com ele- a menina confessou, triste- E eu sou péssima em inglês...

-Sinto muito, querida... –ele falou em consolo. _Eu também... _Ino pensou, triste.

Elas se sentaram em um banco, descansando as pernas e colocando as sacolas no chão. Hinata sentia-se estranha com os cabelos curtos na cintura e ainda mais com a franja que agora lhe cobria a testa. Tudo se harmonizava com o seu rosto e corpo, o que era ainda mais estranho. Ino vez ou outra soprava a franza de seus olhos, divertindo-se. Sacudia os cabelos para lá e para cá, sentindo a cabeça mais leve.

-Hinata-chan, você vai usar que vestido para o casamento...?-a loira perguntou, cansada, espreguiçando-se no banco.

-Eu havia separado um, mas eu tenho que ver outro, agora que serei a sua madrinha... –sorriu timidamente.

-E o que acha de comprarmos um para você? Depois podemos voltar para casa, que já estou ficando com fome... – Ino sugeriu.

-Pode ser... –Hinata concordou- Mas quem será o padrinho, Ino-chan...? Era o Sasuke, mas ele viajou com a Sakura-chan...

-Acho que pode ser o seu priminho... –Ino sugeriu.

-O Neji-nii-san...?- ela corou. _Então o nome dele é Neji... Eu sabia que era algo assim... _A loira pensou, levantando-se.

-Então? Vamos comprar o seu vestido?- sorriu.

**XxXxX**

Inoichi e Hiashi dirigiam-se à sala de jantar. A mesa de mogno estava farta de comidas saborosas e os homens sentaram-se sem cerimônia.

-Espero que Ino e Hinata não se demorem... Estou faminto- o senhor Yamanaka suspirou.

-Olá, senhores... –Sai entrou na sala junto a Neji.

-Sai...! Neji...! Chegaram em boa hora- o senhor Hyuuga sorriu-Prepararam a despedida de solteiro?

-Claro... –o noivo falou com seu sorrisinho- E a senhorita Hyuuga ligou para Neji, informando que ele, junto a ela, será padrinho de casamento de Ino...

-Neji e Hinata, hã...? Tem alguém em mente para serem seus padrinhos, Sai? –o senhor Hyuuga indagou.

-Talvez o Uzumaki...Mas não faço idéia quanto a uma madrinha... –ele comentou, indiferente- Os senhores tem alguém em mente...?

-Chame a senhorita Sabaku- o Yamanaka riu.

-Claro. Então creio que o padrinho terá de ser o Nara... –Sai levou a mão aos bolsos. Ele e Neji sentaram-se assim que o senhor Yamanaka fez sinal.

-Cheguei!- Ino entrou no cômodo, segurando uma Hinata muito tímida pelo pulso. Todos olharam para as duas e arregalaram seus olhos, embora sai tenha apenas franzido o cenho como sinal de desaprovação. Era disso que a loira gostava: a surpresa, seguida de palavras balbuciadas e uma troca de olhares rápida dos homens.

-Ma-mas...! Hinata, o que...?- o senhor Hyuuga balbuciou, confuso.

-E aí? O senhor gostou? –a Yamanaka sorriu, divertida- Como a Hinata-chan é a minha madrinha de casamento, achei que seria bom ela mudar um pouco...

-Porque cortaram o cabelo...? A pessoas ficam muito mais bonitas de cabelos longos...!-Hiashi argumentou, ainda incapaz por causa da surpresa.

-Mas está longo.- Ino suspirou- Ela não ficou linda? Foi só reparar as pontas e nada mais...

-Eu achei a Hinata-sama bonita desse jeito... –todos olharam para Neji, que permanecia sério e impassível- Minha prima parece mais jovem... Sem contar que a franja combinou com seu rosto...

-Você também ficou linda, Ino... –Sai sorriu forçosamente, afinando os olhos- Cortou o cabelo e também fez uma franja...

-Obrigada- ela falou formalmente. _Pelo menos ele notou... _Pensou, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata, que se sentou a uma cadeira de distância do primo.

-Bem... Encerrando esse assunto sobre cabelos... sirvam-se. Terão uma longa tarde antes da cerimônia- o senhor Yamanaka falou cordialmente.

_Longa... Provavelmente. _Ino pensou, servindo-se. _Tenho que arrumar minha mala de roupas para a mudança... Os objetos que eu uso o papai pode mandar depois... Tenho que fazer a maquiagem, arrumar um penteado e vestir aquele vestido branco... Fora o mais difícil, que é entrar na igreja e dizer que aceito me casar... _Ela suspirou. _Tudo bem... Eu consigo._

**XxXxX**

Ino suspirou. Duvidou que pudesse suportar mais tempo aquela sandice; arrumou e colocou todas as suas roupas nas malas, foi na esteticista fazer um banho-de-lua seguida de uma massagem relaxante para acalmar os nervos. Depois foi ao cabeleireiro fazer a maquiagem e arrumar o penteado. Agora estava terminando de vestir seu vestido para entrar na igreja, só que suas forças pareciam estar se esvaindo.

_E se eu desmaiar no altar da igreja...? _A loira cogitou. _Não, isso não é uma opção... Papai iria ficar zangado e Sai poderia achar que eu não quero me casar com ele, embora seja verdade... _Pensou tristemente em busca de uma solução.

-Não se preocupe, Ino-chan... Vai dar tudo certo- Hinata sorriu docemente. Ela já estava arrumada e, na opinião de Ino, estava linda.

-Não estou preocupada, Hinata-chan... –ela tentou sorri- Só estou cansada...

-Você está bem...? –a morena perguntou, preocupada.

-Estou... Pode ir para a igreja que eu não demoro... –Ino falou, fitando o próprio reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. A amiga olhou-a preocupadamente e saiu.

Perdida em pensamentos, Ino sentou-se no sofá cuidadosamente para não amassar o vestido e suspirou. _Eu me guardei todos esses anos para um noivo que me amasse e agora vou me casar com um homem que mau conheço... _Pensou, segurando as lágrimas. Por que era algo tão sôfrego? Várias pessoas se casavam com quem não amavam no mundo, então porque só agora lhe veio aquela dor? Só minutos antes de subir no altar? _Mas eu não vou chorar... Não darei o gostinho do meu sofrimento a ninguém... _E se levantou, decidida.

Caminhou para fora do salão e olhou para o carro preto que a esperava. Uma limusine comprida estava parada e havia um motorista vestido de um paletó _tweed_ preto recostado na porta do mesmo. Ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e fechou assim que Ino sentou-se no banco de trás, segurando o vestido.

A ida até a igreja durara apenas 12 minutos, mas pareceram durar horas para a jovem. _São os 12 minutos mais longos da minha vida... _Ela pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas parou antes que borrasse o batom.

Quando o carro parou, o motorista abriu a porta do carro para ela e a mesma segurou a saia ao sair, sendo atingida por uma luz intensa.

**Yo, minna...**

**Bom, este é o fim do capítulo. Esta é a minha segunda fic... A primeira foi "As Pimentas de Konoha School". Totalmente diferente da minha outra fic, esta não terá enrolação, pois não raras as vezes os capítulos terminarão em drama... **

**E a única coisa que eu não quero é quebrar o clima... **

**Desculpem pelo capítulo minúsculo... Prometo que os outros serão maiores...**

**Bom, cliquem GO e me façam feliz! (eu respondo todas as reviews na fic mesmo, eu não tenho o costume de mandar respostas pela g-mail, viu?)**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! **


	2. A festa após o casamento

**Yo, minna...**

**Sinto muito pelo capítulo passado, ele estava horrível... Mas as apresentações são necessárias e talvez este capítulo também nem fique muito bom...**

**Acho que vocês vão gostar do terceiro capítulo... Eu escrevi isso durante as aulas e meu melhor amigo viu minha hesitação em escrever... Sério, sou péssima pra escrever hentai...**

**Ah, esqueçam isso, tá? Espero que gostem do capítulo...**

**2. A festa após o casamento.**

_...É esta festa que conta. Conta com as surpresas._

Embora estivesse de noite, a luz vinda da igreja ofuscava a visão da moça, que ficou parada em frente ao carro, observando tudo ao seu redor. Um longo tapete vermelho a esperava, cobrindo o piso de mármore branco da construção, os bancos negros estavam lotados de pessoas conhecidas e um altar resplandecente. Tudo o que Ino temia.

Tudo estava perfeito ali; a iluminação vinda de um imenso lustre no teto da igreja, que era todo de prata, enfeitado por símbolos e kanjis, lâmpadas em formato de gotas caíam da base e iluminava, lembrando uma cascata; as luminárias de vidro presas a parede por suportes metálicos; bases que iam acompanhando o tapete até o altar, emoldurando arranjos de rosas brancas, vasos brancos de cerâmica e fitas dando laços vermelhos; o altar de granito branco com um padre de batina branca e enfeites vermelhos, Sai estava esperando-a de braços cruzados e o olhar fixo na entrada; e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, todos olhavam exclusivamente para ela.

Encarar isso fez os seus joelhos tremer, mas era tarde para se recusar a entrar: seu pai já estava a sua frente e estendia o braço. Ino aceitou e eles se viraram para a entrada.

-Você está linda... –o senhor Yamanaka cochichou antes de começar a andar e guiar a filha lentamente até o noivo. Era como se ele, o guardião e protetor que cuidou daquela moça por tanto tempo, estivesse abdicando do poder e caminhando para entregá-la a Sai, como se fosse um objeto.

A loira nem conseguiu agradecer o elogio. _Eu estou bonita...? _Ela deu uma rápida olhada para o próprio corpo antes de voltar a olhar fixamente o altar.

Usava um vestido todo branco que representava a pureza. A parte de cima dele era toda feita com renda francesa, era tomara-que-caia e valorizava os seios. A saia era lisa, com a barra trabalhada com renda renascença e um véu transparente que sobrepujava a saia. Os longos fios loiros estavam soltos e, em sua cabeça, havia uma grinalda de minúsculas flores brancas que seguravam o véu. Atrás do mesmo, seu rosto mantinha-se rijo, embora a leve maquiagem disfarçasse os músculos tensos, que nem uma sessão de massagem aliviaria.

O batom era quase salmão, com gloss realçando os lábios cheios da jovem; lápis preto realçava seus belos olhos azuis, emoldurado por longos cílios; a sombra era um tom de pele um pouco mais escuro que o seu e colocara um pouco de blush nas maçãs do rosto para ficar um pouco mais corada.

Cada passo que ela dava lentamente parecia o longo caminhar de sua vida, como se tivesse de passar novamente cada etapa para chegar ali. _Estou com medo... _Ela olhou seu noivo que a olhava fixamente com aquela expressão falsa de sempre.

Havia ensaiado tanto, mas tudo parecia não fazer efeito. Ino sentia vontade de tudo: queria poder cair de joelhos e chorar; largar seu pai e sair correndo; gritar para todos que não queria se casar. Só não queria caminhar tortuosamente até Sai, submissa.

Passou pelas cadeiras da frente, onde Hinata, Neji e duas outras pessoas estavam de pé, observando-a. Nem reparou nas outras pessoas, apenas em sua amiga, que sorriu docemente em uma tentativa frustrada de encorajar a amiga. _Ela está tão linda... _A loira sorriu por trás do véu. Hinata usava o vestido que compraram de tarde: ele era lilás, tomara-que-caia e com uma fita roxa que franzia debaixo dos seios. Era justa na cintura e a saia era rodada, com um xale roxo de tecido transparente envolvendo os ombros. A maquiagem leve lhe dava um ar angelical e seu cabelo estava preso em um elegante coque, com a franja e algumas mechas soltas.

Ino subiu os degraus lentamente, então ela parou junto com o seu pai. O senhor Yamanaka sorriu para Sai e entregou o braços da filha a ele, que aceitou de bom grado com aquele sorriso mentiroso que a loira detestava. Eles ficaram de frente par ao padre, que começou o ritual. A loira não prestou atenção em suas palavras e acabou perdendo o fio da meada.

-Você jura amar e respeitar essa mulher na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte vos separe?- o padre falou, chamando a atenção da menina de volta para seu casamento.

-Aceito- o rapaz falou, olhando fixamente os olhos da jovem. Inoichi se aproximou com uma caixinha de mogno toda trabalhada em cima de uma almofada de veludo. Sai abriu a caixa e pegou uma aliança de ouro branco toda trabalhada e com uma pequena pedra de diamante incrustada- Ino, eu te entrego esta aliança em nome da minha fidelidade.

Ele pegou a mão de Ino e colocou delicadamente a aliança no dedo anular da jovem, curvando-se e beijando a mão dela, mesmo sabendo-lhe que não era permitido. _Aliança... Sinal de completa fidelidade e união entre duas pessoas... _Ela olhou o próprio dedo.

-E você jura amar e respeitar este homem na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte vos separe?- o sacerdote virou-se para Ino e a moça hesitou.

Havia esperado tanto por um homem que ela amasse, que pudesse viver pelo resto da vida amando-o pelo resto de sua vida... Então tudo que ela merecia era um casamento arranjado com um rapaz que ela só havia trocado meia dúzia de palavras?

-Aceito- respondeu pro fim, sentindo o coração doer por ter decidido algo tão cruel consigo mesma. Pegou a aliança um pouco mais grossa de ouro amarelo e sem qualquer enfeite- Sai, essa aliança, eu lhe entrego em nome da minha fidelidade- ela finalizou, encaixando o anel no anular da mão direita do rapaz e o fitou.

-Eu vos consagro marido e mulher- o sacerdote anunciou- Pode beijar a noiva...

O rapaz fitou Ino, que apenas tirou o véu do caminho em sinal de submissão. Era isso, não havia porque lutar... Futuramente, poderia aprender a amar o moreno e viver bem com ele. Afinal, seu pai que havia escolhido ele e jamais se passara por sua cabeça que Inoichi pudesse fazer uma escolha errada.

Sai segurou na cintura delicada da jovem, puxando-a para perto. Ino sentiu os lábios frios dele tocarem os seus e semicerrou os olhos. Por mais que se dissesse madura e tivesse aparência de uma mulher, jamais havia beijado um homem antese aquela experiência estava lhe causando um misto de sensações. Mas o rapaz só havia encostado seus lábios nos dela e isto estava longe do que ela saberia por beijo. Mostraria a ela como se beija de verdade mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhos, talvez.

Virou-se junto da loira num dos seus sorrisos e foi saindo da igreja, acompanhado da esposa que também sorria, enquanto todos se levantavam, davam vivas e jogavam grãos de arroz. Um desejo de prosperidade.

Entraram no carro no banco de trás, o motorista fechou a porta e sentou-se no banco da frente, apertando um botão e fechando o espaço entre eles com um vidro negro. Ino cerrou os punhos no estofado do carro e abaixou a cabeça, temendo que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa agora, já que estavam sozinhos. A insegurança lhe consumia e o vestido tomara-que-caia começava a sufocar-lhe, apertando seus seios e comprimindo seus pulmões.

Sentiu algo em sua mão e viu que Sai colocara a mão dele sobre a dela. Levantou os olhos, olhando-o nos olhos e recebendo um sorriso encorajador.

-Não se preocupe: eu não mordo... –ele murmurou e a moça corou. Não precisava ter medo, afinal, ele não poderia fazer nada que ela não quisesse. E agora estavam casados: deviam dormir juntos e não precisavam se preocupar com o que antes era proibido... O que viesse depois seria apenas uma das conseqüências.

-Não estou preocupada... –ela arriscou um sorriso tímido, embora este não fosse do seu feitio. Mas esse sorriso era tão diferente e expressivo para o moreno que ele fitou-a longamente. O silêncio, então, perdurou até que chegassem em casa.

Ino correu para o seu quarto para colocar uma roupa mais confortável para a festa que se seguiria e comemoração ao matrimônio. Soube que Sai já havia ido, afinal não precisava trocar de roupa, e ela ficaria de ir com Hinata, mas não a vira até então.

-Ino-chan... Posso entrar...?- ela escutou a voz da Hyuuga e se apressou para abrir a porta- Me desculpe pela demora...

-Não tem problema... –a loira voltou-se para seu vestido, tentando fechar o zíper. A morena corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça.

-É que eu estava com o meu namorado... –ela contou timidamente. Ino arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva, começando a tossir sem parar. Hinata apressou-se em acudir a amiga e dar leves batidas em suas costas.

-Você estava com quem?!-a Yamanaka perguntou assim que conseguiu buscar ar para tal. A menina novamente abaixou a cabeça e corou furiosamente.

-Com o meu namorado... –ela repetiu. A menina fitou a amiga longamente, como se ainda estivesse duvidando do que havia escutado.

Namorado? Nem ela, Ino Yamanaka, teve um! Então como a tímida herdeira dos Hyuuga, a senhorita-bicho-do-mato conseguiu um? Ou melhor, como Hiashi permitiu que a jovem arranjasse um? A não ser que estivesse namorando às escondidas...

-Que namorado...?-perguntou, a expressão mais surpresa do que nunca. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a amiga namorando.

-Na verdade, ele me pediu em namora há pouco tempo... Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ele me pediu e comuniquei o namoro ao meu pai... –ela contou, ruborizada.

-Ah... Então imagino que o velho senhor Hyuuga tenha obrigado o rapaz a te pedir em noivado primeiro... –Ino suspirou, voltando a tentar fechar o zíper- Ele vive dizendo que precisava de um homem para herdar a empresa dos Hyuuga e você, se casando com alguém, garantirá o que seu pai quer...

-Sim, mas estou começando a me arrepender... –a meninas confessou tristemente- Só continuo o vendo por obrigação...

-Por que você está se arrependendo? Ele é feio? –a loira indagou, conseguindo fechar mais dois milímetros do zíper com dificuldade- É grosso...? Pervertido...?

-Não...! Pelo contrário, é um homem muito atraente e sério... Sempre me trata muito bem e nós nunca...!-a voz dela saiu desesperada e morreu antes de terminar a frase, fazendo-a corar mais do que antes- Nós nunca... Nos beijamos como homem e mulher... Meu pai que isso é para reservarmos para depois do casamento, portanto o máximo é um beijo no rosto ou um na mão...

-Então porque você está se arrependendo de namorar com ele...?- a outra perguntou, deixando o zíper de lado e pegando um colar de ouro branco, todo trabalhado com pedrinhas de brilhantes e colocando-o no pescoço. Hinata fechou o zíper do traje, percebendo a dificuldade da amiga e cerrou o fecho da gargantilha no pescoço da loira.

-Ele não fala muito... –admitiu, sentando cuidadosamente na cama da amiga- E você me conhece... Se depender de mim, a conversa não vai para frente...

-Eu sei... Então ele é apenas um cara polido por necessidade da ocasião que não tem uma conversa decente... Conheço esse tipo... –a amiga suspirou- Acho que gostaria de conhecer esse rapaz... Não me leve a mal, mas temo ter tirado a impressão errada dele e quero saber se ele é como imagino...

-Eu sei, Ino-chan... Obrigada por me escutar... Eu estava com medo que fosse contra isso também... –a pequena Hyuuga sorriu- Obrigada por sempre estar perto e me dar bons conselhos quando preciso...

-Não me agradeça, Hinata-chan... Eu seria uma péssima amiga se ignorasse os seus problemas... –a loira sorriu francamente.

Olhando-se no espelho, tirou a coroa de flores e o véu, tomando o cuidado de não embaraçar as longas madeixas douradas. Sentia pena da amiga. Era uma moça doce e gentil, sempre educada, pura e delicada como um lírio branco, cujo doce perfume atraia a todos. Mas suas frágeis pétalas não suportaria o desejo de todos de tocar em seus ramos.

_Infelizmente as boas pessoas são as que mais sofrem... _Suspirou, passando o pente pelos cabelos levemente somente para abaixar alguns fios que se bagunçaram na hora de tirar a grinalda e ainda teimavam em continuar em pé. A moça virou-se para a morena com um ar decidido e o seu melhor sorriso.

-Vamos?-ela perguntou.

**XxXxX**

O relógio de ouro em seu pulso marcava exatamente 21h 50min. A festa havia acabado de começar e as pessoas que estavam na igreja, presenciando o casamento da filha do senhor Yamanaka, chegavam aos montes. Sem dúvida valera a pena ter vindo e não era só por causa do farto _buffet_ que se estendia nos cantos do salão, nem por causa do timbre animado e agradável das músicas que tocavam, atraindo pessoas para o meio do salão e as desafiava a dançar. Somente ter saído de casa já era bom e o clima que se instalava fazia com que ele desejasse que ela durasse até de manhã.

Passando pelo salão, vestido com um terno negro que exalava sua seriedade estando impecavelmente arrumado e a postura ereta, fitando todos com seu ar superior. Uma mão estava escondida no bolso como sempre e a outra segurava o copo de _uísque_ a fumegar, o rapaz atraía olhares cobiçosos das moças por onde passasse.

Os cabelos vermelhos-vivos que pareciam fogo e chamavam muita atenção, em contraste com sua pele muito clara e pálida. Os olhos inexpressivos e de cor verde-água iam de um lado para o outro em busca de uma companhia conhecida com quem devesse conversar, onde os lábios suaves deixavam um suspiro escapar.

Até que avistou o que queria: estava na porta do salão, junto a uma moça loira um pouco mais alta do que ela, vestindo um longo vestido branco, com uma fenda lateral e os detalhes do mesmo eram em rosa-claro como o laço que lhe franzia na cintura e as alças em formas de fitinhas que cruzavam nas costas nuas até o quadril, onde davam um laço bem feito. _Deve ser a noiva... Filha do senhor Yamanaka... _Concluiu, dirigindo-se até elas a passos longos e lentos.

-Boa-noite–ele cumprimentou formalmente, atraindo atenção das duas. Hinata corou um pouco e respondeu o cumprimento com um murmúrio, ao passo que Ino apenas fez um breve aceno com a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento.

-Ino-chan, este é Sabaku no Gaara... Meu namorado... – a jovem Hyuuga falou timidamente.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Sabaku... –ela falou em tom superior, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo de forma polida.

-Me chame apenas de Gaara... –ele impôs, segurando a mão da moça e curvando-se para depositar um beijo suave na mesma- E a senhorita Yamanaka me permite perguntar-lhe o seu primeiro nome...?

-Yamanaka Ino... –ela falou, não se impressionando com a educação do rapaz.

-Desculpe-me, Hinata... Fui pouco cordial com você, não é?-ele pediu, curvando-se para beijar a mão da namorada. A mesma corou e encolheu um pouco.

-Acho bom você começar a se preocupar, minha irmã- eles escutaram uma voz e se viraram. A voz fria e maldosa viera de uma menina de longos cabelos escuros e lisos, pele clara e olhos iguais aos de Hinata. Ela trajava um vestido de alças finas e justo no tronco de cor preta, com fitas verde-musgo que franziam na frente e iam se cruzando na frente até o quadril, o pouco seio era valorizado pelo decote e o vestido tinha uma fenda frontal, que deixava à mostra um forro verde-musgo que ia até o joelho.

-Hanabi-chan, obrigada por vir na minha festa... –Ino falou cordialmente, mas sem nenhuma intenção de parecer grata por isto.

-O Gaara é o seu namorado, não é? Não deveria permitir que ele trocasse galanteios com outras moças... –a menina chamada Hanabi continuou olhando Hinata, os braços cruzados.

-Bom... Eu... Eu não sei, irmã... –a Hyuuga mais velha corou, falando com insegurança.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Hinata-chan... –Ino interveio, vendo o desconforto da amiga- Eu não vejo cortesia como galanteio... Além do mais, namorado das minhas amigas é como se não tivesse sexo...

-Huh- a pequena exclamou em tom superior, virando-se e dirigindo-se para onde seu pai, o senhor Hyuuga Hiashi, conversava animadamente com Hatake Kakashi.

Por dentro, Ino riu. "O namorado das minhas amigas não tem sexo..." soava até irônico para ela. Achou a frase insinuante, como se quisesse falar que suas amigas só encontravam namorados homossexuais...

-Desculpe por me intrometer na conversa entre você e a Hanabi, Hinata-chan... –a loira pediu antes que alguém interpretasse mal seu comentário- E perdoe-me pela frase, Gaara. O que eu quis dizer foi que não tenho malícia alguma com os namorados das minhas amigas...

-Tudo bem, não me ofendi... –ele levou o copo de _uísque_ aos lábios, bebericando um pouco do líquido ardente.

-Onde consigo um...?- Ino perguntou, referindo-se ao copo dele- Sempre tive vontade de experimentar...

-Um garçom me serviu- ele olhou em volta à procura de garçons. Viu um com uma garrafa de _White_ _Horse_ e levantou a mão como se o chamasse. O garçom se aproximou e serviu um trago à loira, pois Hinata não queria beber.

-Obrigada- agradeceu, experimentando um gole da bebida que desceu sua garganta queimando. Gaara observou-a beber seu primeiro gole de _uísque_ da vida com um sorriso interior, esperando que ela fosse cuspir a bebida e praguejar de todas as formas. Mas ela reagiu bem, fazendo um "hm" aprovador e bebericando um pouco mais.

Por dentro, ela realmente queria cuspir aquela bebida e dizer que jamais colocaria novamente aquele negócio na boca.

-Bom, não é?-ele zombou, com a voz mais carregada de ironia que conseguiu. Por raios, ele havia percebido. Lógico que havia; o _uísque_ não era a bebida apropriada para quem nunca ingeriu álcool e ele já ficara atento a qualquer demonstração de desgosto.

-Sim... Ótimo- ela sorriu falsamente. Tragou um pouco mais, rendendo a respiração e sentir o líquido descer rasgando na garganta, sendo observada pelo rapaz. Maldito orgulho.

-Gaara, como vai o trabalho na Austrália? –Hinata perguntou, quebrando o clima pesado.

-Bem... –o rapaz começou.

-Você mora na Austrália?-Ino perguntou, surpresa.

-Moro- lê respondeu- Nasci no Japão e preferi Sydney à Tókio.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. A loira devaneava, enrolando uma mecha no dedo indicador e olhando para os convidados. Não conseguia entender como ele poderia abandonar seu país natal e ir para um lugar totalmente estranho, com um idioma completamente diferente. Além disso, a loira se viu interessada na conversa.

-Você trabalha em quê?-perguntou. Queria saber o que havia levado ele a ir para a Austrália, longe de casa e da namorada.

-Sou promotor- ele falou com simplicidade. _Promotor...? _Ela franziu o cenho, insatisfeita com a resposta- Sou formado em direito, mas não exerço. Trabalho na Embaixada de Sydney e faço constantes viagens para fora, representando o Japão...

-Ah... –ela exclamou em voz baixa. Então ele vivia muito bem na Austrália, pois trabalhava como diplomata. Além de que ele deve ter aceitado trabalhar na Embaixada porque sabia que iria viajar muitas vezes por ano para o Japão.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Ino começou a se sentir desconfortável perante aquela falta de assunto repentina e a observação constante dos convidados. Antes que ela pudesse quebrar o silêncio novamente, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou, visualizando o sorriso falso de Sai.

-A senhorita me daria a honra de uma dança...?-ele perguntou educadamente, oferecendo a mão para a moça.

-Claro- ela pousou a sua mão sobre a do moreno que estava estendida convidativamente e virou o rosto para o dois- Gaara, Hinata... Com licença, tá...?

-Vá e aproveite- o ruivo falou simplesmente, bebericando do _uísque_.

-Sim, Ino-chan... A festa é toda para você... –a Hyuuga sorriu docemente e a loira permitiu-se um meio sorriso confiante, sendo observada pelo promotor quando entregou o copo do seu _uísque_ quase cheio a um dos garçons. Este sorriu internamente.

A música que tocava era lenta, sob a melodia de um piano e acompanhada pela doce voz de uma cantora desconhecida. Era o tipo de música meio romântica, meio melancólica que Ino costumava ouvir quando estava triste. "Música de foca" era como apelidara.

A mesma se encontrava no meio da pista de dança, seu corpo colado com o de Sai, sentindo a respiração quente do moço em seu ouvido, com os músculos tensos pela aproximação. A mão do rapaz, que estava em suas costas, subiu um pouco, passeando pelas costas semi-nuas e alisando as fitinhas que se cruzavam ao longo do corpo.

-Relaxe... Não precisa ter medo de mim... –ele sorriu, encostando a cabeça da loira em seu peito.

-Eu não estou preocupada... –ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ele deixou escapar um riso baixo.

-Não é o que parece- ele levou a mão que estava nas costas da moça até seus cabelos, afagando-os. Acariciava aqueles fios de ouro macios e perfumados, deliciando-se com a proximidade e divertindo-se em poder sentir os diferentes perfumes florais que ela exalava.

-Não estou nem um pouco preocupada- ela insistiu, descansando a cabeça no peito do moreno e abafando um suspiro- Nós vamos a que horas?

-Como disse...?-ele perguntou, perdido em meio ao doce perfume. Agora ela era dele e ele a queria naquele momento. Mais tarde, dizia seu subconsciente.

-A que horas partiremos para Londres...?-ela repetiu.

-De madrugada- ele falou- Acerca das 5 da manhã o avião partirá após o término da festa. Aconselho você a se despedir do seu pai e da sua amiga esta noite, pois amanhã não terá tempo para isso...

-Certo, Sai- ela murmurou, submissa.

**Yo, minna! **

**Bom, confesso que gostei das reviews! Me deixaram bem feliz! n.n**

**Teve até uma leitora do meu trabalho passado...! XD**

**Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo... Um amigo meu comentou que odiou a Ino porque ela aceitou se casar com quem não ama sem nem reclamar... Eu acho que a Ino faria isso pelo pai dela, mas... Ele não leu o resto. Então não pode tirar conclusões tão precipitadas... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews mais uma vez, embora o número de reviews nunca satisfaça uma autora de verdade XD! Espero receber muitas outras!!**

**Respondendo reviews.**

**Pandora Potter-jm- **Priminha querida!! É uma honra ter você lendo minha humilde fic! . Opa! O próximo capítulo você não pode ler!! Tem pornografia!

Você vai zoar de mim, eu aposto! Vai arregalar os olhos e dizer: "Prima, foi vocÊ quem escreveu isso?!" e vai rir muito. Sim, é uma fic com hentai... u.u

Se bem que você já conhece o resumo da história, né? E tive quem puxar mesmo: o Tio Hilton!! XD

Poxa, Pan-chan... Você não gostou da cena dos cabeleireiros...? Deveria ser mais aberta, não que eu vá escrever coisas assim na minha fic... 8D Só gosto de dar indiretas, sabe...?

Sim, eu sei... Deveria ter escrito melhor esse negócio dos padrinhos... Mas você é a única que nota, então nem tem tanto problema... Digo, não que sua opinião não importe, mas é que a outra maioria nem repara... E sim, eu sei que você faz isso pra me ajudar, além de que eu vivo corrigindo os erros da sua, né?

Beijão, viu? E não se preocupe, irei me mirar no seu exemplo e tentar deixar reviews maiores \o/!!

**Hyuuga Lira- **Poxa, muito obrigada por estar lendo essa fic... Terá vários erros, inclusive já teve um, que é o fato dos noivos só terem escolhido os padrinhos de última hora... u.u Mas releve, por favor... Pensando bem, pode reclamar! XD

Espero que você goste... Como você pode ver, eu nem demoro muito pra postar... Só quando sou cruelmente castigada pela minha mãe e nã posso usar o PC por mais de uma hora por dia... u.u'

Beijos, viu?

**Brighit** **Raven**- Que bom que vai acompanhar minha fic! Sim, eu entendo... Mas eu espero que você goste. Espero também que você continue escrevendo sua fic maravilhosa! Adoro ela!

Imagine! Eu acho que você coloca o casal na medida certa! Embora o Gaara da minha fic esteja completamente diferente do que ele realmente é no desenho e na sua fic. Nada a ver, mas essa fic vai ser um pouquinho dramática, mas não no sentido de morte... (como a quase-morte da Hinata-chan...) Vai ser mais no sentido romântico... Espero que não fique melosa...

Bom, aproveite! Aqui está minha segunda fic! Beijão!!

**Propaganda:**

**Estas são as fics que eu considero ótimas, perfeitas, maravilhosas, super-hiper-mega-bem-feitas... **

**-A Lenda de Gaia (**da minha priminha**)**

**-Love at Second Sight (**by Luh-san, nossa querida Brighit Raven!**)**

**-A princesinha! (**da Pink Ringo**)**

**-Segundas Intenções (**da Pink Ringo também**)**

**-O Império (**da Motoko Lee**) **

**Aqui estão... Se eu me lembrar de mais uma que eu ameeeei mesmo, coloco no próximo capítulo... (Lira-san, a sua eu começo a ler amanhã porque a minha mãe me mandou sair... Eu vou comentar depois, tá?).**

**Já ne, minna! **


	3. A cidade cinzenta

**Yo, minna! **

**Desculpem pela demora, mas é que minha mãe está em pé de guerra comigo e não está gostando muito que eu passe a noite no PC... u.u**

**Com um pouquinho de romance (leia-se "sem nenhum romance"), eu lhes apresento meu primeiro hentai!! Sim, esta é a primeira vez, então perdoem se não estiver muito parecido com a realidade... (que eu não faço idéia de como seja...).**

**Aproveitem!**

**3. A cidade cinzenta**

_A turbulência era silenciosa e o frio era quase insuportável. Mesmo sabendo disso, as pessoas não iam embora..._

A festa durou até as 4 da madrugada. Ino ficara agonizada em ter tido que esperar o último convidado sair para poder ir para casa em companhia de Hinata. Só tinha uma hora até a viagem e tinha que pegar suas coisas.

Quando enfim colocou todas as alas no Aston Martini esportivo que pedira emprestado ao pai, virou-se para a jovem Hyuuga com uma expressão triste.

-Parece que não nos veremos por um longo tempo... –a loira comentou, afinando os olhos e exibindo um sorriso amargo, repleto de tristeza- Virei para o Japão nas férias e feriados: prometo.

-Ino-chan... Por favor, não sorria desse jeito... –a morena pediu.

-Sorrindo como...?-a Yamanaka indagou, com os olhos marejados. No fundo, não estava suportando o fato de ser separada de sua amiga, de sua família e de seu país natal.

-Eu sei que hoje é sexta e que seu aniversário foi ontem, mas nós não dormimos hoje, então eu vou te felicitar somente agora... – a menina sorriu docemente- Feliz aniversário, Ino-chan... Parabéns pelos dezoito anos...

Ino demorou alguns segundos para captar a informação, então sentiu o coração doer. Mordeu o lábio inferior e reprimiu um soluço, os olhos mareados. Apenas Hinata a felicitara, somente ela havia se lembrado. Nem seu pai, nem Sai, nem ninguém. Apenas ela.

-Obrigada...!-agradeceu, então as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Quando era criança, lembrava-se de receber pilhas de presentes que seus pais lhe traziam no aniversário, mas o tempo passou e ela nem fazia mais questão de presente. Mas desde quando se tornara algo tão especial lembrarem de lhe felicitar, de lembrarem que ela começou a existir nesse dia...?- Eu sei que devo estar parecendo uma idiota, chorando só porque você me desejou felicidades... Mas eu...! Eu fiquei muito feliz...! Porque... Porque você se lembrou de mim, afinal...!- a loira disse entre um soluço e outro.

-Lógico que eu me lembrei de você, Ino-chan... Seria uma péssima amiga se esquecesse de você por um segundo sequer... –a menina sorriu, vendo a loira cobrir o rosto com as mãos, abafando os soluços. Ela pegou alguma coisa que estava em seu bolso, mas que a amiga não havia visto. Uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho, que foi aberta sem suspense e revelou o que portava:

Sob a almofada de seda negra, duas peças de um quebra-cabeça estavam perfeitamente encaixados, ambos de ouro branco e seguidos por uma fina e delicada corrente do mesmo material. Nas peças, havia o desenho de uma flor, sendo que o miolo era uma pedrinha de brilhante e, gravadas nelas, havia duas palavras. "Friends Forever".

-Hinata, mas... – a loira balbuciou.

-Este colar é para você, Ino-chan... O meu presente para minha única e melhor amiga do mundo... –a menina destacou a peça do quebra-cabeça e colocou nela mesma, entregando a caixinha à amiga- Eu mesma tive a idéia e mandei fazer a tempo do seu aniversário...

-Obrigada, Hinata-chan...!-foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer antes de voltar a chorar desesperadamente, mas com um sorriso fraco nos lábios- Muito obrigada...!-falou, sentindo ser abraçada pela amiga.

Sempre soube que a amizade da Hyuuga era importante, mas só agora, que estava indo embora é que sentia o quão dolorosa era a saudade. _Por que eu sinto como se estivessem arrancando um pedaço do meu coração e largando-o moribundo numa rua qualquer do destino...?_

**XxXxX**

No aeroporto, Sai esperava a jovem Yamanaka, vestido com seu sobretudo preto, uma calça de brim escuro, uma camisa social por debaixo e apenas uma mala de couro, já que ficara hospedado em Tókio por quatro dias, apenas.

O casal Yamanaka esperava a filha ansiosamente, imaginando o momento em que ela chegaria em um carro junto da amiga Hyuuga e pudesse se despedir deles. Quem diria que o seu passarinho abriria as asas e voaria tão cedo...

-Desculpem-me pela demora... –a loira se desculpou quando desceu do carro esportivo junto à amiga.

-Não se preocupe, querida: chegou no horário combinado- o senhor Inoichi falou, com as mãos nos bolsos do terno de linho inglês que usava, agora, totalmente desgrenhado.

-Minha menina... Ainda não estou acreditando que irá para um lugar tão longe quanto a Inglaterra... –sua mãe, Arisa Yamanaka, sorriu tristemente, os olhos marejados- Imagine se algo lhe acontecer... E se eu não puder ir te ver...? E se...?!

-Mãe... Se acalma...! Qualquer coisa, eu venho de avião o mais rápido que der, tudo bem...?- a menina a acalmou, sorrindo da melhor forma que conseguiu- A senhora irá nos acompanhar até a plataforma de desembarque, não vai...?

-Não posso, filha... Tenho que voltar para a floricultura... –a mulher a abraçou e Ino sentiu que cada vértebra de sua coluna estralou dolorosamente.

-Pai...?-ela olhou para o pai, esperançosa. Ele apenas depositou um beijo em sua testa e encolheu os ombros.

-Tenho um compromisso marcado com o senhor Hatake- ele respondeu, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos.

-Hinata-chan...?-ela olhou para sua amiga, quase implorando. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se sentir completamente à vontade com Sai.

-Claro que vou com você, Ino-chan... –a morena sorriu- Gostaria de poder me despedir de você...

-Eu também... –ela sorriu para a Hyuuga, agradecida. Estava aliviada agora que teria uma companhia. Virou-se para os pais na intenção de se despedir direito, então os três se demoraram um pouco, com longas e tristes despedidas, promessas de volta e abraços chorosos.

Hinata acompanhou os dois até a plataforma de desembarque e, quando o auto-falante anunciou a partida do avião 746, os três se levantaram.

-Tchau, Ino-chan... Vou sentir saudade- a menina abraçou a loira longamente e se virou para o rapaz, que até agora se mostrara um pouco incomodado com a presença da jovem, lançando-lhe um olhar superior e estranhamente decidido- Cuide dela, então.

-Cuidarei- ele falou, convicto.

-Obrigada, Hinata-chan... Devo muito a você- a loira sorriu.

-Não diga isso. Faz parecer que jamais iremos nos ver novamente... –Hinata sorriu, as maçãs do rosto coradas levemente- Eu vou te visitar e você visitará o Japão em breve...

-Tem razão... –Ino sorriu, contendo suas lágrimas. Abraçou a amiga mais uma vez e seguiu em direção ao avião. Olhou para trás e acenou, recebendo um aceno e um fraco sorriso em retribuição. _Adeus, Hinata-chan... _Ela pensou, entrando no avião.

O Boeing 747 era incrivelmente grande, espaçoso e luxuoso, deixando a moça maravilhada. Adorava viajar de avião e já fazia um tempo desde sua última viagem, que fora para Honk Kong aproveitar as férias de verão.

Os assentos do veículo eram reclináveis e de couro, eram extremamente confortáveis, com fones de ouvido que tocavam a rádio local, aparelhos de DVD embutidos no teto, onde passava um filme de comédia romântica que Ino estava querendo assistir há algum tempo. O serviço de bordo era fantástico e não era igual a nenhum que a jovem já tivesse experimentado.

Eles se sentaram na segunda fileira, sendo que a moça ficou no banco que dava para a janela e o rapaz se sentou no banco que dava para o corredor. O avião estava quase vazio, com apenas algumas pessoas sentadas a uma enorme distância umas das outras, dando aos dois uma sensação de conforto. Pelo menos seriam 12 horas agradáveis de viagem, sendo que nas três primeiras horas, eles assistiram o filme que estava passando.

-Como é em Londres...?-a moça perguntou, não agüentando mais aquele silêncio perturbador. Os Yamanaka não eram muito conhecidos pela sua serenidade e seu silêncio...

-Londres...? Bom, é uma cidade enorme, com vários prédios antigos e pontos históricos... Alguns lugares são realmente impressionantes... –ele contou, embora seu tom monótono discordasse das palavras. Sorriu para ela- E eu vou te mostrar cada um deles depois...

-É um lugar bonito...? Bom de se viver...?-ela indagava, curiosa. Embora Londres não fosse a cidade dos seus sonhos, tinha um pouco de curiosidade em saber aonde iria morar.

-Bastante- ele limitou-se a dizer.

-Melhor do que Tókio...?-ele a olhou, calmo. Algo naquela loira o intrigava, mas o que seria...? Ela não era muito diferente das outras mulheres que ele havia conhecido... Exceto pela ingenuidade e o ar angelical, que sempre contrastavam notoriamente com seu temperamento explosivo e o seu corpo de mulher.

-Não- afirmou- São belezas diferentes... Londres é cinzento e Tókio é colorido...

-Cinzento?-ela repetiu tristemente. Não havia entendido a comparação. Por que ele não podia tentar ser menos metafórico...?

-Um lugar calmo e frio. Tókio é um lugar barulhento e movimentado... –Sai sorriu docemente, segurando a mão da jovem e alisando a aliança que ela usava com o indicador, olhando-o brevemente- Você vai gostar de lá...

-Será? Sou péssima em inglês... - ela encolheu os ombros, abaixando os olhos- Só sei dizer "oi", "tchau", "obrigada" e perguntar o nome...

-Eu poderei te ensinar nos primeiros dias... O que acha de treinarmos agora? Para você chegar lá sabendo o básico?-ele sugeriu.

-Agora? Não irei conseguir enfiar nada na cabeça... –ela suspirou e ele riu. A loira franziu o cenho para ele, fazendo um bico infantil. Por que ele estava rindo? Não dissera nada engraçado!

-Claro que vai: o inglês é fácil... –comentou, divertido- Você irá tirar de letra. Só que temo não ter tempo para você quando chegarmos... Provavelmente haverão muitos problemas que pendurei antes de viajar e não terei como ensiná-la... Terei que contratar um professor para você...

-Ah... Não precisa... Não faço questão de... –ela argumentou, mas foi cortada.

-Ino, é preciso- ele falou, convicto- Agora é a senhora Ino Yamabe. As coisas são diferentes de quando você era Ino Yamanaka... Contratarei cozinheiros e domésticas que sabem japonês e um professor que possa lhe ensinar boa parte do dia. Falaremos em japonês em casa e inglês fora dela...

-Se você quer assim... –ela desviou o olhar. Sabia que era mais fácil concordar, mas seria mais simples contratar um tradutor ao invés de gastar tanto com essas mudanças...

-Você tem papel e caneta...?-ele mudou de assunto, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

-Para quê...?-ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Vou te ensinar inglês... –o moreno sorriu, tirando uma caneta esferográfica do bolso interno do sobretudo- Terá sua primeira aula comigo.

-Essa não... Logo agora que eu terminei a escola, continuarei tendo aulas... Parece que os professores me perseguem- ela choramingou, injustiçada.

-Deixe de tanto drama. Não sou professor, sou seu marido... E estou apenas tentando te ensinar o básico de inglês... –ele mordeu o lábio inferior, estranhamente feliz. Pegou algumas folhas de sua maleta e apertou um botão embutido no banco, no qual uma mesinha se abriu automaticamente.

-Hm... –ela franziu o cenho, fazendo bico.

-Por falar nisso, você já sabe para quê vai prestar vestibular...? Decidiu a universidade...?- ele indagou.

-Pensei em algo como Letras, mas eu gosto mais de Moda- ela comentou, pensativa- Papai queria que eu fizesse algo mais útil, como Administração ou Engenharia da Computação... Mas eu detesto...

-... E o que importa é o que você quer- ele decidiu com um sorriso- Só que a faculdade terá que esperar até você aprender inglês o suficiente.

-Certo- ela suspirou. _Queria poder parar de estudar... O que eu quero é um filho para criar e um marido para cuidar... É pedir muito...? _Pensou um pouco.

Passou o resto de sua confortável viagem aprendendo inglês, sem parar nem para comer, uma vez que Sai ficava lhe falando o nome dos alimentos em sua língua. Mas o rapaz era um professor atencioso e carinhoso, conseguindo prender a atenção de Ino por toda a viagem.

Quando o piloto comunicou que já estavam sobrevoando Londres, a loira largou os estudos e encostou o nariz no vidro, observando a cidade. Sua respiração embaçava a janela e um enorme sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

-Então aqui é Londres?- perguntou, virando-se para o marido e recebendo um aceno positivo da parte dele- É lindo...!

-Eu sabia que você iria gostar... –ele comentou- Espere até ver a cidade de perto...

-Olha aquele relógio...! É enorme!-ela apontou, animada, como uma criança que mostrava ao pai o doce que queria comprar com todo seu entusiasmo.

-O nome do sino da torre é Big Ben. Dizem que ele jamais se atrasa desde que foi construído- o moreno informou.

-E esse castelo enorme...?- ela perguntou, curiosa- E essa construção super legal?

-Este é o Castelo de Windsor e esse outro é o Colégio Eton. Bonitos, não acha...?-ele sorriu de canto e ela virou-se para ele com os olhos brilhando.

-Está brincando?! Isso é maravilhoso!! –ela gesticulou para dar ênfase. O jovem riu, achando graça e ela olhou-o timidamente- Sai, onde você mora...?

-Eu te mostro quando chegarmos... –ele se adiantou- Fica perto do Hyde Park...

-Hã?-ela expressou sua confusão e ele afinou os olhos.

-Quando chegarmos, você vai ver... –ele afirmou- É bem grande.

-É colorido ou cinzento? –ela perguntou e o rapaz a fitou longamente. Sentiu vontade de roubar-lhe os lábios, tão delicados e sensuais, que estavam lhe torturando, entreabertos como se pedissem um beijo voraz.

-Não vou estragar a surpresa- ele falou por fim- Poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões quando vir...

**...**

Eles pousaram no Aeroporto Internacional de Londres. A partir daquele momento, Ino deixou que o marido cuidasse de tudo, uma vez que não sabia inglês. Atenta aos lugares em que Sai ia, ela o seguia agilmente para não se perder. Viu ele atender o celular e conversar com alguém em inglês fluente, com um leve sotaque que devia ser de Yorkshire. Quando ele desligou o aparelho, virou-se para a loira.

-Está conseguindo entender alguma coisa...?-perguntou.

-Algumas placas, somente- ela encolheu os ombros em resposta.

-Não tem problema. Vamos para fora: Yamato está nos esperando- ele falou, voltando a caminhar rapidamente. Ela se apressou em segui-lo e logo saíram do aeroporto, em frente onde havia um Mustang esportivo preto estacionado.

-Senhor Sai... –o chofer alto, de cabelos curtos e castanhos, cujos olhos eram assustadores, abriu a porta do carro para que ele e moça entrassem- Esta é a senhora Ino...?

-Sim. Ela não fala muito o inglês, por isso parece um pouco perdida- Sai falou em seu inglês de Yorkshire, gesticulando para que Ino entrasse primeiro no carro. Sentou-se ao lado dela e falou-lhe em japonês- Ino, este é Yamato, meu chofer.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Yamato- ela arriscou em seu inglês inexperiente. Odiava inglês. É muito problemático, como diria seu amigo Shikamaru.

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor, senhora Yamabe... –o homem sentou-se no bando da frente, olhando-a pelo retrovisor, e deu a partida. Sorriu ao ver a expressão dela de quem queria perguntar "Cume qui é?!" literalmente.

-Yamato disse que não precisa chamá-lo de senhor- Sai traduziu, indiferente, ajeitando a manga do casaco. Falou para o chofer em inglês- Não a confunda, Yamato. Fale em inglês simples...

-Desculpe, senhor... – o homem voltou-se para o volante não disse mais nada.

A casa, ou melhor, a mansão de Sai tinha três andares e possuía uma enorme extensão territorial. As paredes externas eram brancas, com sacadas que davam para os jardins de madeira e o mesmo parecia ser enfeitado apenas por plantas exóticas. Tudo nela fazia a loira se lembrar das casas dos filmes ingleses que assistia na TV.

Por dentro, a casa era gigante ou, pelo menos a sala de estar era, pelo que Ino constatou, bem espaçosa e confortável. O piso era de uma madeira lustrosa, uma estante localizada no canto da sala era de mogno e guardava vários livros raros e grossos, que não deixavam a moça nem um pouco desejosa.

No centro do cômodo, havia com o estofado bordado de ramificações azuis com o fundo branco, enquanto as duas poltronas em frente eram de camurça azul-marinho e com almofadas da mesma estampa do sofá. Havia uma mesinha de centro de madeira com a base trabalhada e com três caixinhas organizadas por tamanho em cima, enfeitando. Acima, um lustre de cristal, o suporte era negro e contrastava com as lâmpadas que pareciam uma cascata.

-Senhor Sai, enfim o senhor voltou...!-uma mulher com um lindo vestido preto e avental branco, cheio de babadinhos apareceu, falando um inglês tão rápido que Ino sequer reconheceu o nome do marido na frase- Tem que falar com Asuma, aquele miolo-mole...! Ele fez...!

-Por favor, senhorita Kurenai... A viagem foi cansativa e eu não pretendo tratar dos problemas hoje... Se o problema com Asuma esperou até hoje, pode esperar até amanhã... –Sai a cortou e se adiantou, dando espaço para que a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos visse Ino- Esta é minha esposa, Ino Yamabe, de quem lhe falei...

-Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Yamabe- a mulher chamada Kurenai curvou-se respeitosamente.

-O prazer é meu... –a loira apressou-se em curvar-se também.

-Sei que ainda faltam alguns minutos para as sete, mas faça logo o jantar, sim? Hoje eu pretendo ir dormir cedo... –o moreno suspirou, tirando o sobretudo.

-Sai, o que você está falando para ela?-a jovem perguntou timidamente para o marido, atenta às conversas.

-Nada importante... –ele virou-se para a esposa- Venha. Vou te mostrar a casa e depois podemos ir jantar...

-Tudo bem- ela concordou, seguindo-o pela casa.

**...**

Passaram pela sala de jantar, que lembrava um pouco a da sua casa mas que, ao contrário da mesma, era tão impessoal que parecia uma sala de exposição em vitrines de lojas. Não possuía quadros, não tinha fotos. As paredes estavam nuas e deixavam a loira com um estranho aperto no coração. Sua vontade era de encher aquela sala com flores, mas teria que conversar com Sai, afinal, a casa era dele.

Seguiu para o jardim dos fundos e Ino só conseguiu arregalar os olhos levemente. O lugar era pequeno, mas isso não diminuía sua magnitude. Era uma área de quatro metros quadrados, cercadas por uma mureta enfeitada por trepadeiras vivas e verdes, com uma pilastra que servia de suporte para o teto de vidro escurecido da "estufa".

-Meu Deus...! Eu nunca vi tantos tipos de orquídeas em toda a minha vida...!-a loira exclamou, animada. Havia vários canteiros, com lírios, rosas e muitas orquídeas. Virou-se para o moreno e sorriu docemente.

-Que bom que gostou- ele sorriu como sempre- O homem que cuida deste jardim tem mãos muito boas... Principalmente para cuidar destas orquídeas...

-Sério? Eu poderia conhecê-lo?-ela perguntou, ansiosa.

-Acho difícil... –o rapaz suspirou- Ele está doente, como a senhorita Kurenai me contou dias atrás e, como disse à pouco, ele deve estar lhe dando alguns problemas...

-Então eu... Posso cuidar dos jardins enquanto ele estiver fora?-ela perguntou, ansiosa. Adorava flores e cuidar da parte daquela casa que mais lembrava da sua era como um sonho.

-Tem certeza? Você não vai estar muito ocupada com as aulas de inglês?- ele indagou, os braços cruzados e a expressão um pouco preocupada.

-Não terei muito o que fazer além das aulas de inglês... –ela sorriu- Adoraria poder cuidar dessas flores.

-Se você diz- ele deu de ombros.

E ele levou Ino por todos os cômodos, parando na cozinha para conversar com a senhorita Kurenai, que já terminava o jantar. O último cômodo que ele a levou foi o quarto. A loira já tinha consciência que teriam que dormir na mesma cama e que as intenções não seriam nada inocentes, mas seu coração quase parou em seu peito ao ver a cama de casal. Era bem grande e espaçosa, como toda a casa, a cabeceira era trabalhada e as roupas da cama estavam combinando. Havia uma porta que ia para o banheiro, um _closet_, um sofá de veludo marrom-escuro que dava para a televisão de plasma imensa, além do frigobar que se encontrava em um canto. Seu olhar se demorou na cama até que ela sorriu para o marido e puxou-o pelo pulso.

-Vamos jantar, então? Aposto que você também está com fome- comentou, animada.

-Sim- ele concordou vagamente, deixando-se ser puxado pela loira até a sala de jantar.

Jantaram em silêncio, um em cada extremidade da bela mesa de mogno. Por mais que estivesse acostumada com a comida inglesa, Ino se impressionou com o sabor daquela. Não se lembrava de ter comido algo tão bom há muito tempo. E comeu até dizer chega. À sua frente, Sai sorria. Vez ou outra ele a pegava olhando para ele, então se encaravam até a jovem desviar o olhar.

-A comida está muito boa- ela comentou vagamente.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E a senhorita Kurenai também ficará- ele comentou com o seu típico sorriso. Quando terminaram de comer, se levantaram e foram juntos para o quarto.

-Eu vou... Tomar banho- ela avisou sem muita convicção. Pegou uma roupa em sua mala e ele sentou-se na cama.

-Tem algumas toalhas no banheiro e um robe, se quiser- o jovem avisou.

-Tudo bem- ela concordou antes de entrar no outro cômodo.

A loira ficou alguns minutos debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente inundar seus cabelos e escorrer pelo seu corpo. _As vezes... O Sai me ofusca... _Ela suspirou, passando shampoo no cabelo e ensaboando-o. Terminou de lavá-lo, saiu do box e pegou uma toalha, tomando o cuidado de ficar em cima do tapete para não molhar o piso.

Ao olhar em volta, notou que o banheiro dele não era tão inexpressivo quanto os outros cômodos. O piso era branco e de ladrilho, assim como as paredes. O teto era de gesso e a bancada era de mármore branco, com a pia de vidro e a torneira de prata. Havia alguns desenhos emoldurados, embora estivessem em preto e branco, e um espelho acima da pia, com enfeites em prata. Uma caixinha branca com kanjis em preto enfeitavam a bancada, ao lado havia um bonsai, além de que os suportes da toalha e do roupão eram em prata trabalhadas.

_Até que ele sente saudades do Japão... _Ela sorriu internamente, vestindo a calcinha branca de babadinhos e a camisola de seda, que ia até metade da coxa, era de alcinha e tinha um tom roxo, com a renda lilás enfeitando o decote.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, o rapaz a olhou de cima a baixo. Sorriu como sempre e se levantou da cama.

-Pensou que eu tinha morrido lá dentro?-ela brincou, com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

-Não... Você quase não demorou- disse e entrou no banheiro. Ela desligou a luz, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se. Seria muita falsidade de dissesse que não sabia o que estava por vir, mas não queria. Esperançosa, desejou que ele interpretasse a luz desligada como sinal de que ela quisesse dormir. Mas não interpretou.

Sai não demorou a sair do banheiro e logo notou a luz apagada. Um sorriso malicioso perpassou nos lábios do rapaz e ele foi andando até a cama vagarosamente, tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar em nada. Chegou até a cama e se ajoelhou, apalpando no escuro e encontrando um volume debaixo da coberta.

-Está usando camisola com este calor?-perguntou à moça.

-Estou- limitou-se a dizer. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Lógico que estava quente, mas por efeito do aquecedor.

-Tire-a. Ela só irá nos atrapalhar- ele pediu, mas Ino teve a impressão de que fora uma ordem. Obedeceu o rapaz e tirou a camisola, ficando somente com a calcinha. De fato, sentiu-se mais confortável, embora agradecesse que estivesse escuro e que ele não pudesse vê-la. Então sentiu a mão quente dele tocar sua cintura e ir descendo lentamente até chegar na única peça de roupa em seu corpo. Tirou-a lentamente e a loira sentiu seus pêlos se eriçarem com o contato da pele quente dele com a sua.

-Sai... –ela chamou, aninhando-se nos braços do rapaz, mas ele a interrompeu.

-Beije-me, Ino- pediu. Ela ergueu a cabeça e, de súbito, seus lábios se encontraram. A mão dele subiu e a segurou na nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

Se Ino havia achado a primeira experiência de um beijo estranha, aquele, com uma língua roçando no interior da sua boca tornara-se muito pior. Sentir aquela língua exploradora e volupiosa lhe causava arrepios. Agradeceu quando ele se afastou e ela pôde dizer adeus à boca escancarada e à língua indecente.

Sentiu o corpo dele se erguer e ficar sobre o seu. Encarando a escuridão, Ino sentiu os lábios quentes dele depositarem leves beijos em seu pescoço e ir descendo. A pele ia se arrepiando e o coração acelerando à medida que ele ia descendo.

Segurando a loira nas costas, sentindo sua pele macia, Sai deixou que sua língua brincasse com os seios rijos da moça, mordiscando levemente e beijando a pele sensível. A jovem estremeceu levemente, sem saber o que fazer. Era estranho sentir alguém tocando seu corpo daquela maneira... Sentia-se quase suja ao perceber que não negava aquelas carícias indecentes. Sua mão moveu-se instintivamente para os cabelos do outro e afagaram-no.

A cabeça dele se ergueu e olhou para os olhos azuis dela, agora acostumados ao escuro. Mordeu o lábio inferior e beijou-a no pescoço, encostando a cabeça na curva do mesmo. Enquanto ela sentia algo realmente estranho entre as pernas, imaginando o que poderia fazer para que o desconforto acabasse. A mão do moreno desceu mais uma vez até uma de suas coxas, afastando-as. Ino estremeceu ao sentir sua virilha em contato com aquilo.

A loira sentiu uma forte concentração quando ele a penetrou e seus lábios se abriram num longo e alto gemido doloroso. O que estaria acontecendo que lhe causara uma dor tão repentina?

-Fique quieta!-ele lhe disse em tom de urgência- Quer que pensem que estou te assassinando? Fique quieta, _fique quieta_!

Mas os gemidos da garota logo se transformaram em gritos. O rapaz apressou-se a tirar uma das mãos do cabelo da moça e tapar-lhe a boca. Ela lutou, possessa, contra aquela dor, mas o peso do rapaz a impedia e seus gritos eram abafados.

E a agonia continuava. Ele entrava e saía dela num ritmo cada vez mais rápido, arfando, o corpo suado e rijo. Então, uma mudança qualquer o aquietou e, misericordiamente, ele saiu de cima dela, rolando para um lado da cama, ofegante.

-Será melhor para você da próxima vez- ele falou- Na mulher, sempre dói mais...

_E por que você não teve a decência de me avisar antes?! _Teve vontade de rosnar, mas o alívio se apoderara do seu corpo, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa. Desejou nunca mais sentir aquela dor que rasgava tecidos e a contraía impiedosamente. Cansada, Ino sequer mudou de posição: dormiu profundamente do jeito que fora deixada pelo marido.

**XxXxX**

O ruivo suspirou, impaciente. Estava na mansão dos Hyuuga, na sala de estar e em frente a Hiashi. Em todos os anos em que tivera que ir embora de súbito e avisar o senhor Hyuuga de última hora, o homem jamais demonstrara tamanha aversão. Suspirou mais uma vez, demonstrando que sua paciência estava chegando ao limite.

-Senhor Hyuuga, eu _moro_ na Austrália. Trabalho _lá_, não _aqui_. –O rapaz enfatizou- E quando sou solicitado na Embaixada, tenho que voltar _imediatamente_.

-Sim, mas porque cargas d'água você foi solicitado justo agora?-o homem cruzou os braços, emburrado. Definitivamente, aquela pose de criança insatisfeita não combinava com ele.

-Não sei, senhor Hyuuga- ele falou em um tom definitivo, de quem não queria discutir- Onde está Hinata? Vim para me despedir dela.

-No quarto- o homem falou, ainda insatisfeito. Depois de ignorá-lo, Gaara subiu as escadas e encontrou a outra filha de Hiashi, a caçula Hanabi.

-Boa noite- ela cumprimentou-o formalmente- Procurando minha irmã?

-Sim. Pode me informar onde é o quarto dela?-ele pediu nom mesmo tom. A moça se virou bruscamente e apontou para a última porta do corredor- Obrigado.

-Disponha- ela deu de ombros.

-Bem, Hanabi... Vou voltar para a Austrália e não votarei tão cedo- ele explicou- Então adeus...

-Tchau- ela disse, indiferente, e saiu. Num suspiro, Gaara rumou para onde lhe fora apontado, parou e bateu na porta três vezes.

-Papai...? É o senhor?-ele escutou a voz hesitante da menina vinda do quarto.

-Não. Sou eu: Gaara- o rapaz falou, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos. Escutou passos rápidos e logo a porta foi aberta, revelando a moça de robe e o rosto corado.

-A... A que devo uma visita tão tarde...?-ela perguntou timidamente.

-Desculpe-me pelo horário, mas eu precisava me despedir... –ele suspirou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de leve, então abriu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.

-Despedir?- ela repetiu e o rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça- Irá voltar para Sydney...?

-Sim... Eu só vim para isso. Não quero parecer impertinente e prolongar a visita... Além de quê, é indelicado um rapaz ficar no quarto de uma moça até tão tarde... –ele explicou.

-Eu... Também tenho algo para lhe falar... –ela insistiu, corada. Num leve sorriso, Gaara segurou-se queixo e admirou seus olhos.

-Duvida que eu adivinhe...?- desafiou e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Do lado de fora, a chuva caía silenciosa e tristemente. Um raio cortou o céu, enquanto o jovem ruivo entrava no quarto e a morena fechava a porta- Você quer terminar.

-Como...?!-ela virou-se para ele, surpresa.

-Desde o início, tenho percebido... Que só sirvo para enganar seu pai, fazê-lo achar que um dia iremos nos casar... Mas não sou eu quem você ama- ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu depois. Pela expressão da menina, ele acertara. Sempre acertava.

-Mas... Se você sabia... Por que não...?-ela perguntou timidamente.

-Eu não posso dizer que te amei, Hinata... –ele confessou- Mas você sempre foi meu refúgio; alguém que eu sempre quis ter por perto. Mas apenas como amigo...

-Entendo- ela sorriu- Então poderemos ser só amigos daqui para frente.

-Certo. Vou falar com seu pai- ele deu um sorrisinho- Ele estava quase marcando a data do nosso casamento...

-Bem típico dele... –ela riu.

-Só quero saber que expressão ele fará quando eu disser que estamos terminando- ele suspirou, imaginando o que estava por vir. Com o perdão da palavra, ele estava _ferrado_.

**Yo, minna... **

**Parece que eu demorei mais do queria nesse capítulo... Sinto muito... ç.ç**

**Mas ele até que ficou grande, vocês não acham? Eu fiquei com medo que ficasse muito maior que os outros... **

**Enfim, meu primeiro hentai e, como vocês viram, não foi lá muito agradável para a nossa protagonista.**

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Brighit Raven- **Sim, eu errei quando escrevi senhorita dirigido à Ino... Acontece, né? Agora ela é a senhora Yamabe, como você mesma me sugeriu! n.n

Aqui está o meu primeiro hentai... Não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que tenha passado a impressão que eu quero: de que a Ino detestou a primeira vez dela XD

Certo, eu te adicionei no MSN, só que eu não entro muito... Sinto muito T.T

Muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic...!

Beijos!

**Pandora Potter-jm- **Priminha queriiiida! n.n

Fico feliz que esteja lendo minha fic e perca seu tempo comentando nela! Obrigada mesmo... E obrigada pelo toque! Estou começando a reler minhas fics pra procurar erros! Ò.Ó

Bom, eu não expliquei? Ah, não expliquei... n.n' A Ino se submeteu ao casamento por causa do pai dela. Sabe como é, né... Ela acredita nas decisões do pai dela e, se ele acha que o Sai é o melhor para ela, ela concorda e assina em baixo...! n.n

O que achou do meu primeiro hentai...? Por favor, não me mate...! ú.ù Eu também fui reler e não acreditei que tinha escrito isso...

Aliás, que idéia foi aquela de falar para a senhorita Sarah-Gray que eu não vou com a cara dela?! ò.ó

Bom, mas eu te perdôo só porque você chegou e vamos nos ver amanhã... Ou depois... O¬O

Beijos!!

**Sabaku no Y- **Que bom que você resolveu ler... n.n

Bom, mas não estranhe... Como eu já coloquei, eles sequer se beijaram. Era só para ser algo superficial, mesmo e, como você disse: para ele e a Ino se conhecessem... Pobre da Hina-chan se furassem os lindos olhinhos perolados dela... n.n'

Desculpa não ter atualizado rápido este capítulo, provavelmente nem um próximo, mas eu prometo que os outros serão rápidos... Problemas técnicos, sabe como é, né...?

Obrigada por comentar, tá?

Beijão!!

**Monique-sama- **Oba...! Adoro novas leitoras...! Elas me deixam feliz porque mostra que outras pessoas também gostam da minha fic...! n.n

Obrigada por gastar seu tempo postando uma review na minha fic... Aliás, desculpa pela demora... Eu gostaria de ter postado o capítulo mais cedo, mas me enrolei um pouco...

Prometo que tentarei não demorar muito...

Beijão! E muito obrigada!

**Propaganda:**

**-A Lenda de Gaia (**da minha priminha**)**

**-Love at Second Sight (**by Luh-san, nossa querida Brighit Raven!**)**

**-A princesinha! (**da Pink Ringo**)**

**-Segundas Intenções (**da Pink Ringo também**)**

**-O Império (**da Motoko Lee**) **

**-A princesinha e os sete Akatsukis ( **da Hyuuga Lira, ou da irmã gêmea da Hina-chan**) **

**-O gosto do erro (**de Sabaku no Y**)**

**Bom... Essas são as fics que eu gostei, certo...? Leiam também! Eu li e adorei! Aproveitem e deixem reviews para as autoras que gastam seu tempo tentando nos fazer feliz! 8D**

**Beijão, pessoal!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
